Natsu 'n' Lucy
by Meena Veron
Summary: Natsu left with his Family to go to Canada to visit their other relatives, leaving Lucy all alone to Celebrate Christmas. Will Lucy be REALLY be alone?


I stared at the falling snow outside the café. _Sigh_ I can't believe that this is going to be my worst Christmas ever. I can't believe that this Christmas I would be alone, sure there will be my friends, but I just couldn't believe that I won't be able to be celebrating this Christmas without _him. Natsu. My boyfriend._

He left Japan with his family to Canada. He said that they'll be visiting their relatives and be back on Summer. _Summer_. Maybe I'll die before it. Who am I kidding. I just miss him so much.

He promised me that when he gets back, we would go on a date. He just really likes going out on a date with me. He would be bringing me to places I'd never been in the forest near his house. And be laughing in seeing my face, surprised. I would smack him for that. But in the end, we'll be laughing.

I remember the day I first introduced him to my parents. He would go tense up when my father would talk to him, he would stutter. And after dinner he helped mother do the dishes. I never expected that Natsu was like that. I thought that he would tell embarrassing stories to them. But I was wrong, he's different.

Every day, when he was here, he would be on my doorstep waiting for me to go to school. Too bad we both have different courses. But after class, we would go on a date. He really is sweet. I miss his smile, his hug, and his kisses.

I wonder what will happen to me if he wouldn't be back for a year. I would probably be depressed. Black circles will be formed under my eyes. I won't be able to think straight. _Wow, am I THAT inlove with Natsu? _I asked myself.

Every day, it feels like years not having to see Natsu. I want to see him. I haven't been able to contact him for, like, since he left. He said that he would be delivering me mails. But since then, I haven't gotten even a single fucking mail.

I got up from my chair, left the bill on the table and stomped my way out in remembering that. It was already noon almost night, that is. I have nothing to do at home so I went out. Before I go, I would go to our usual place, at the big Sakura tree.

That's the place where I confessed to him when we were in high school. Even the day he asked me out for the first time, when the moon was already out, he kissed me there. _Our _first kiss.

_Wow. _ I thought. Lights were everywhere near the tree. But there wasn't anything else there. No stores. No people. I wondered what was going on. There were always people here in Christmas.

"Surprise." I heard a voice at my back. I turned my head to see that stupid pink haired idiot. That idiot who promised me to send me mails every day.

My eyes started to get blurred. I covered my mouth by my hands. I was so surprised. He's here. He's really here.

_Natsu. _I whispered. I took a step forward. He opened his arms. And of course, I ran to him. Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Lucy. I missed you so much. I know it was only 2 and a half months that I have been gone but I really missed you." He told me as he caressed my back.

"Natsu…" I whispered as I pushed myself away from him.

"_Smack!_ How dare you! You promised me that you would be sending me mails every single damn day! I was worried sick, Natsu! I thought you already forgot me and dated other hot girls! _Sniff." _I cried.

"Lucy…I'm sorry….I was supposed to send you letters but they said they won't be able to deliver mails to other countries until after Christmas. That made me worried. Worried on what you will do, not knowing how I've been for the past two months and a half."

He wrapped his arms around me "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He said as he hugged me tighter.

"_Sigh. _Fine, Natsu. I forgive you. But! You still owe me hundreds of dates!" I told him while I put my right arm at my hip and pointed my other hand at him.

He smiled "Yeah. But you know…..I have a surprise to you." He said he took a step forward to me.

"Hm? What is it, Natsu?" I asked. He, then again, smiled.

He kneeled down in front of me. I gasped and covered my mouth by both of my hands. He pulled out a little velvet box.

_He's going to propose to me!? _I asked my self

"Lucy Heartfilia. I can't live a day without you. I want to be always by your side. It's only ever been you. It will _always_ be you. Will you marry me?"

I swallowed noisily. "Yes," I whispered. He smiled a heart stopping smile and pulled the ring from the box, taking my hand and slipping it on my finger, where it fitted perfectly.

He jumped up and grabbed me, kissing me fiercely. I smiled happily against his lips and he pulled back to put his forehead to mine. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too." Those words just never seemed enough to me. Three little words, how could they possibly cover everything that I felt for this amazing boy?

**-End-**


End file.
